conniving_puffinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Core
Summary Jane Core is arguably the most evil character on the entire show. She's never had a proper family, she kidnapped and tortured her sister's father-in-law, she killed her mother, and nearly her father, she laughs at people's sadness, and has an enormous torture room. She forced a 98 year old man, to dig hundreds of tunnels under the entire city, just so that she could use them to move around the city fast, to murder people more easily. Personality Jane is Antoinette's older sister. Antoinette is brutal and vicious. Jane is a whole, WHOLE, lot worse. Jane doesn't have any remorse, she's the leader of the evils in Mandy's absence, she has tunnels under the city, which allow her to traverse it easily, to allow her to murder people more efficiently. Jane is rude, blunt, and mean spirited. She only has a flicker of love, for two people: Antoinette and Mandy. Mandy killed both Jane and Antoinette, so one would think that Jane's loyalty to her would be finished, but her hypnosis was ingrained in her soul, so it would keep her evil, even in death. Biography Season Three Jane is first met in season three (scene in season two), when Antoinette needs her help in defeating their parents. Jane says she's livid at her younger sister for not telling her about their father's resurrection, and she immediately goes with Antoinette, to kill their parents. She hypnotizes the mayor as well, so that she can control the city. She flees her own sister, and needs to refuel, when she loses to her parents. She remembers the time when she was a child. The exact moment she became evil. When a woman used Antoinette's hypnotic amulet to turn both her and Jane evil. Jane relished in it, and vowed to fulfill her master's plans. Jane grabbed Mildred, put her soul into Mildred's powerful robot, and then fought Marina on the city field, losing to the sharp end of a spear. Her soul fled into the robot, and she rolled to Antoinette's pond, and tampered with David's settings. She pretends to jump into the pond, and Mozart and Marina chase her. But she never actually entered. Jane figured her little trap would keep them busy, and tortured. Jane laughed maniacally, accidentally falling into the nearby river. She floated down it, and off of a waterfall, sinking to the bottom of the nearby bay. Hours later, a bunch of teenagers are having an Oceanside party, and they dive down and find the robot. They recognize it from the mayor's "city safety government commercials", and they fish it out, sending it to the "robot rehabilitation facility", where it can be fixed. Jane repossesses the robot, destroys the facility, and begins to torture Mozart and Marina. Accidentally, she let's them out. Out of surprise at her mistake she falls into the river, but crawls out this time. Marina suddenly appears to her, and she kills her own mother. This brings Mozart out as well, and he kicks Jane back into the river. A third time. This time, Mozart chucked a nearby stick of dynamite into it, blowing her soul out of the robot, and into the alchemy of the pond, resurrecting her as a dimensional power behemoth. She flew towards the beach cave, reopened the deep limbo portal, and grabbed her three family members out. This used up all her powers. They all chased after Mozart, so Mozart grabbed more dynamite and nuked Antoinette's whole estate. Jane tells them not to worry, they can go to her house. They do, and Jane shows them tunnels she's been forcing "Charles" to dig. Her butler. Jamison flips out, and says "YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAD!" Then Jane flees. Season Four She returns when Charles says how their test project, Marina, had escaped. They were trying to resurrect her body, in hopes of luring Mozart to them. In Jane's underground lab, it was revealed that Marina was just hiding, and then she jumped off of a rafter and killed herself and David. Jane then began to plan more with Antoinette on how to get Mozart using somebody else... After their plan is set into motion, Jane and Antoinette prepare for Mozart and the men, by setting up cages to trap them. They get Jamison and Charles, but Mozart escapes. Jane sends Antoinette out to fetch Mozart, so she can strap him in a chair and torture him, while Charles and Jamison watch, suspended over a 10 storey pit. Mozart begins attempting to manipulate her and her sister, and they both end up remembering the most important mission of their life: Resurrecting their MASTER. Mozart uses the occasional visions and flashbacks he has, to manipulate the girls. They immediately remember their master's plans for a time machine, which Jane inherited. They let out Charles and Jamison, and all work together, trying to find it. Antoinette finds it, and says they need a few ingredients. Antoinette says Jane will need to go to the city vault, and find the giant diamond. Jane easily kills everybody in her path, and grabs the diamond, blowing up the vault as she leaves. She covertly meets back at her lab, to find that Jamison slapped Mozart to literal DEATH. They all ignore it, and the four of them use all of the gathered ingredients to travel to the past. They find Mandy (the master) just as she was shot by Marina, and grab her. They lock her in Marina's freezer, and cryogenically freeze her for 50 years. They go back to the future, and find her. They ease her into the 21st century, and then bring her to Jane's lab to find... Mozart is missing! Antoinette and Jane get mad at Jamison for not seeing if he was faking it, and then Mandy steps in. She slaps both Jamison and Charles off of Jane's suspended lab, sending them 10 storeys into the ground, with David and Marina. Mozart suddenly reveals that he was hiding in the lab the whole time, but then he sees her. Their master. Which is now revealed to be, his MOTHER. From his past life as Jeremiah. A woman who killed both her boys, and hypnotized her own granddaughters to resurrect her after her daughter-in-law shot her to near death. They tie down Mozart, and bring Mandy upstairs to acquaint her with the 21st century. Season Five Jane and Antoinette ask what they should do first, and Mandy takes them to a mysterious grave, mourning it. Then, Jane and Antoinette took Mandy to Mildred's Office, hoping for Mandy's approval in them having total city control. Mandy was pleased, and wanted to relax, as she now owned the city. Jane and Antoinette then murdered Mildred and her new robot, and Mandy's command. They shoved them out the window. Jane and Antoinette did a few other tasks for her, and they found a prototype of Mildred's SECOND robot. Jane and Antoinette were not pleased. They wished to wreak havoc. They attempted to hypnotize Mandy. Mandy laughs. The amulet wouldn't work. MANDY created it. Mandy then grabbed the amulet. She then shoved Jane and Antoinette out the window, killing both of them. Season Six Now in The Zeroth Dimension, Jane tells Antoinette they need to escape all of the torturing, but it is all futile. They are tortured for the next two seasons as well. Season Nine Still being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension, the family remains terrified. Suddenly, Mandy is pulled from the zeroth dimension by Susanne McWince, via swapping souls with Veronica DeBraeden. This makes the mysterious 0th dimension woman furious, and she lashes out at everybody. Soon later, Jane Core is soul swapped with Susanne McWince, and then Jane and Mandy proceed to soul swap more people. Antoinette Core is soul swapped with Allison DeBraeden, David Sanderson is soul swapped with Sierra DeBraeden, and Jamison Sanderson is soul swapped with Lisa DeBraeden. Mandy apologizes to the foursome, blaming it on being corrupted. They all accept, and make their move on Beatrice Mayor. Season Ten Beatrice resurrected all of the heroes, and everyone fights atop the Mayor Tower. Right after Mandy drops C4's all over the place, Bill, Kyle, and Mildred, take parachutes out the window, as Jamison, Mandy, and Antoinette run out the front door. This leaves Beatrice and Jane inside, as the entire tower violently erupts, again. Season Twelve After Ginger escapes, Mildred consults Mozart for help, using Roberta's Zeroth Dimension Portal. She grabs Mozart and resurrects him, but Mandy keeps the portal open, and pulls through Antoinette, Jamison, Charles, Jane, and David. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. After that, The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is spent dealing with The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Appearance Jane has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). Jane wears normal clothing, almost like an informal suit. She has large but normal styled shoes, like David. She is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Tessa. Powers Being an Expert Alchemist, Jane has plenty of powers and special abilities: * Teleportation - Jane can disappear in a puff of smoke, warping to anywhere in the world she'd like, instantaneously. * Spell Creation - Jane is very good at creating customized alchemic spells. * Spell Usage - Jane can preform nearly any existing spell/ritual, so long it is within her rank's boundaries. * Dimensional Access - She can interact with other dimensions, but to a limited extent of course. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - She can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Telekinesis - Jane can move things with her mind, at will. She can shatter things, lift things, etc. * Flight - Jane can fly. * Invisibility - She can also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - Jane can change her appearance. * Does Not Age - Due to her Alchemic Rank, Antoinette does not physically age. * Sentience Transferring - Jane easily transferred her consciousness into Mildred's Robot, with the usage of a simple spell, likely of her creation. * Superhuman Strength - Jane is exceedingly more physically powerful than a normal human. Jane is an extremely powerful character in the series, ranking as a decently higher Expert than her sister, and only being beaten out by her grandmother and her alchemy. Weaknesses * Mandy Sheer - Jane's Grandmother has unpredicted powers. Jane doesn't, and DIDN'T, stand a chance against her. * Hypnotic Amulet - Mandy's most prized possession can easily overcome Jane's free will. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born to Jeremiah Core and Marina Jensen in 1955. * Death (sort of) - Stabbed brutally by Marina Jensen in 2017. * Reincarnation (sort of) - Soul transferred into The Robot, right as she is stabbed. * Death - Robot drowns. * Resurrection - Robot is revived hours later. * Death (sort of) - Robot is blown to bits. * Reincarnation (sort of) - Jane's spirit is powered up by a ton of alchemy, just as her robot blows up. * Death - Weeks later, Jane is thrown out of a building by Mandy Sheer, and dies. * Resurrection - Soul swapped by Mandy Sheer, for Susanne McWince. * Death - Killed accidentally by Mandy Sheer in the C4 explosion of The Mayor's Office. * Resurrection - Pulled through a portal into the 3rd dimension. Trivia * Jane inherits her grandmother's mansion, every torture device inside of it, and a time machine basis, whilst Antoinette only inherited their grandma's most prized possession. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}